


A Sorcerer’s Treasures

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompts:</b> Challenge 27 Writing Redux at Game of cards using prompts from Ch#18 Five By Five 2. Entrance, fire, gold, sky, tide</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorcerer’s Treasures

**Title:** A Sorcerer’s Treasures  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Kilgharrah, Gaius, Leon, Arthur/Gwen  
**Warnings:** none  
**Prompts:** Challenge 27 Writing Redux at Game of cards using prompts from Ch#18 Five By Five 2. Entrance, fire, gold, sky, tide  
**Word Count:** 1111

Merlin came out of the entrance of the crystal cave and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting in the west making the sky gleam in shades of gold.

He could feel the dragon’s presence but Kilgharrah was still too far away to see. He ducked back in the entrance of the cave when he heard the sound of a knight’s chainmail along the path. The last thing he needed was to get caught.

The smell of singed earth wafted past the cave’s entrance. The dragon was on the other side of the woods.

Merlin left the cave and kept in the underbrush as he moved towards a clearing in the woods. He stood in the middle of the clearing and waited. The dragon was closer but still out of sight.

Suddenly the night sky filled with fire. The arrows flew up into the sky but the dragon stayed out of range. The knights threw spears and then more arrows but nothing could reach the dragon. 

Merlin watched as the dragon rose into the air and flew towards the clearing. He reached up and felt the dragons claw scoop him up.

“It’s about time.” Merlin gripped the dragon’s foot tighter. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“When the dragon lord calls, I have no choice but to come, Merlin. You know that.” Kilgharrah laughed. He dropped Merlin on the top of a mountain and sat nearby on an outcropping. “Do you want to tell me why you were hiding from Arthur’s knights?”

“Arthur believes that I have been kidnapped but I didn’t want to be found until I could find the cave and retrieve another crystal.” Merlin explained.

“Why would you want a crystal from the cave?” The dragon looked confused.

“I want to have one that I can use without sneaking into the vaults to use it.” Merlin reached into the pouch and pulled out a large crystal. “I have seen the future and the past in these stones before. I have found it useful.”

“You take a great risk, Merlin. If you aren’t careful, your magick will be exposed.” The dragon shook his head. “I suppose you want me to take you back to Camelot.”

“How did you know?” Merlin chuckled. “On your back this trip, if you don’t mind. I don’t fancy hanging onto your talons again. I could see the tide rising on the shores of Mirador.”

“What? Do you not like the view from my talons?” Kilgharrah laughed.

Merlin just grinned and shrugged. “I like to see where I’m going not where I might be falling.”

“Climb on. Merlin.” Kilgharrah moved closer to the ledge when Merlin was standing. “I will have you home before sunrise.”

Merlin climbed on Kilgharrah back. “Just get me there in one piece. I will need to be in one piece when Arthur demands to know where I have been.”

Kilgharrah laughed. “You will be safe at least until Arthur executes you for being a sorcerer.”

“And a dragon lord.” Merlin patted him on the head. “You are a cheeky old man.”

“One of these days, Merlin, you will be one too.” Kilgharrah grinned. “That is if you don’t get yourself killed before your hair turns grey.”

Merlin sighed and hung on as Kilgharrah took off across the sky.

The dragon landed in a clearing in the Darkling Woods. “Be careful on you way home.”

“I will. Thank you for the lift.” Merlin patted Kilgharrah on the leg before he turned to go down the path to Camelot.

“Merlin, you had better hide that treasure of yours before you are searched by Arthur’s knights.” Kilgharrah warned.

“I know. I have just the place to stash it before I go through the gates.” Merlin waved as the dragon took off. He headed down the path towards the lower town. He stopped at the entrance to the catacombs and slipped inside.

Merlin followed the tunnels until he found an alcove to stash the pouch and its contents. He doubled back and left the way he entered.

Merlin rubbed some dirt on his face and staggered through the main gate.

“Arthur! It’s Merlin!” Leon called out and pointed toward the gate. “Get Gaius!”

Arthur ran towards Merlin and grabbed him by the arms. “Merlin, did you get a look at who took you?”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m sorry Arthur. I tried to fight but they knocked me out.”

“How did you get away?” Arthur looked him over for injuries.

“They were asleep. I just got up and ran.” Merlin shrugged.

“Merlin, are you hurt?” Gaius rushed up.

“No. I don’t think so.” Merlin made eye contact with Gaius.

Gaius nodded. He realized that Merlin had just slipped off on his own to do something he wasn’t going to like when Merlin finally told him what he did.

Gwen ran up and threw her arms around merlin. “I’m so glad that you’re all right.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Merlin hugged her back and looked at Arthur.

Arthur pulled Gwen back. “Let him breathe, Guinevere.”

“I will take him back to our chambers and check him out.” Gaius grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him away.

“I will come by to check on him later.” Arthur said as Gaius pulled Merlin along.

When they were out of earshot of Arthur, Gaius glared at him. “Where were you?”

“I went to get a crystal from the cave in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I stashed it in the catacombs.” Merlin whispered as they entered the castle. “I will get it later.”

“You are going to get us both killed one day running off on your trips.” Gaius muttered.

“And getting caught in the vaults wont?” Merlin sighed. “You know that I am careful with my tools.”

“You are going to need another place to keep all your tools soon.” Gaius pulled him into their chambers and closed the door. “Their numbers keep growing. Soon there will be no floorboards attached to the floor in your room.”     

“I have a plan. There is a cottage just outside of the city. I will go there with my tools.” Merlin explained. “I will pay for the cottage as Dragoon. I will be safe there when the time comes for me to leave Camelot.”

“Why would you leave Camelot?” Gaius asked.

“When the time comes, you and all that I love will be gone from this world.” Merlin sighed. “I will need a place to stay.”

Gaius frowned. “Have you thought of this often, Merlin?”

“Far too often than I would like to admit.” Merlin sat down and put his head in his hands.


End file.
